The Cannabis Effect
by Dogtaro
Summary: When a hijacked government plane full of the illegal drug cannabis, is shot out of the sky, Niko Bellic is employed to find out who's responsible, but he will be changed forever when the people he is after discovers every single thing about him, even Kate


The pale moon hung in the sky as the three men quickly ran across the deserted car park. Many security guards circled Francis International Airport, but they wouldn't need to worry about that. One man, whose balaclava was three holed, planted a device on a Patriot, activating it. He then ran back to the group. "Let's go" three holed whispered loud enough that only two holed and mouth hole could barely, yet still clearly could, hear.

The trio got out their handguns, and put a lengthy suppressor on all. Mouth hole pointed his at a lone security guard, passing under an illuminated lamp post. The gun hardly made a noise when it fired, the bullet passing through the guards head, splattering his brains on the ground. The guard then dropped his automatic rifle.

The three then sprinted behind a gold Turismo, the body nice and sleek. Right on time, two security guards waked passed the rigged Patriot. Three holed pulled out a cylinder, with a red button on top. It was a detonator and blew up the Patriot, sending the security guards flying, and landing with a splat. They continued to writhe around in pain as they had caught fire, their skin boiling, roasting. This caused a massive ruckus, with at least two dozen guards quickly approaching the area, guns drawn.

The faint sound of a helicopter was in the distance, so the men had to move rapidly. They got past the first set of security boom gates, but there was still another to go. They hid within the trees, to be hidden from the numerous police cars speeding past, hopping to apprehend the three. They crouched down and started to run and came to a hole in the fence, pre – cut and big enough to fit through, but small enough that it didn't stand out like a sore thumb.

They crawled through, with two holed accidently cutting his arm on a sharp bit of wire. The red blood stained the black clothing, and two holed seethed as it stated to sting. "C'mon, you fuckin' pansy!" three holed loudly whispered, "We have to do this!" Still crouching, they made their way behind some shipping containers, colors assorted. To get up, they each helped each other, by giving boosts and lifting up.

They continued up the pile of containers, maybe climbing up half a dozen and were more than twenty metres off the ground. The place was crawling with not police officers, but N.O.O.S.E (National Office Of Security Enforcement) and FIB (Federal Investigation Bureau) officers. Those guys are federal, and they mean business. Mouth hole became nervous every time an AirTug drove passed, but they never noticed the trio. Helicopters still circled the place, and the three occasionally had to hide in a container when it flew close, but it never went directly overhead.

The three had to remain silent the entire time they were climbing up. If they made a noise, the feds would locate the position and they would be killed. If they were arrested, the men they were working for would kill them. They could not fail. All of a sudden, loud radio chatter sparked a frenzy of running, with over six dozen FIB and N.O.O.S.E agents all hurrying onto the airfield. What they were waiting for was arriving.

A couple of lone agents decided to get past the crowd by cutting through shipping area, where they were each killed by a silenced bullet to the head. Mouth hole and Three holed quickly jumped down the container pyramid and dragged the dead agents into an empty container. The two dead agents were then stripped of their uniforms and weapons, leaving them dead and naked in a shipping container where no one will find them. With mouth hole and three holed now undercover, wearing FIB clothing, two holed was alone on top of the pyramid, and he would be the lookout.

Mouth hole had become Agent Andrews and three holed had become Agent Moss, according to their badges. They quickly joined the rest of the agents, who were all standing on guard, prepared for any attack. Radio chatter still was abuzz and the Annihilator helicopter whirled above, the searchlight still searching for the terrorists. Standing side – by – side, they looked like FIB agents, but they weren't.

An agent named Garrity stood besides Moss. "Alright….." Garrity said, searching for a name," Moss, be on the lookout. These people could be anyone." Garrity stood closer to Moss and whispered in his ear. "Maybe one of them is right next to you!" Moss gulped, but then Garrity started to laugh, and Moss and Andrews started to laugh as well, but it was uncomfortable laughter. They looked at each other, their eyes kind of saying _that was close! _

"There it is!" said an agent, pointing to the sky. At that moment, loud commands were ordered, radio chatter increased and more people started to move, with N.O.O.S.E Enforcer vehicles rolling in at high speeds and heavy armor wearing soldiers jumped out the back. Blinking lights in the sky were visible and the control tower was accepting permission for the Andromada cargo plane from Las Venturas to land on runway one.

The plane descended, and as soon as the wheels hit the tarmac, agents were running towards it. The plane had rolled to a stop, the cargo door had opened and in a blink of an eye, over a dozen N.O.O.S.E and FIB agents had ran in there, securing it. Inside, the plane's cargo bay was empty. "Clear" numerous agents shouted as they had checked that everything was okay. That's when they started to wheel out what the three men were looking for. Under heavily guarded supervision, over two tons of cannabis, neatly wrapped up in individual 10 kilogram packages was steered into the cargo bay.

Moss licked his lips at the sight of the dope. He was a drug addict, and wanted to get his hands on some, but he couldn't, according to his employer. If it was successful, all three men would be paid with 30 kilos each. That was an offer he just could not refuse. All the drugs were loaded onto the plane, and in a couple of minutes, the plane would take – off, headed to Escobar International Airport (EIA)in Vice City, where, by the VCPD, all two tons were to be destroyed by incineration. This, to Moss, was inhuman.

"Alright, time to get to work" said Andrews. Moss nodded and both men started to walk simultaneously. They were about to step onto the ramp, before Garrity stopped them and said "Sorry, we don't need any more help". The two men could not let this happen. Moss then came up with an idea, but that meant that someone would get hurt. "Ah, screw it!" he decided. He pointed to two holed, crouching low on top of the container pyramid. "Intruder!" he screamed.

Agents all pointed their weapons towards two holed, and started to close in on two holed. The agents were screaming to put down his weapon. The annihilator pointed its spotlight at him, and the loudspeaker told him to do the same as what all the agents were screaming. While everyone's attention was on two holed, the other two ran inside the plane. The plane started to take – off, and with them inside, no one could stop them.

Two holed was shocked at this extreme betrayal. He remembered what his employer said. _Don't get caught! Don't get caught! _Repeated in his mind. Foolishly he pulled out his pistol and aimed at the helicopter's light, but seeing it as a threat, a rookie FIB agent with a trigger happy finger, and riddled the hostile man with bullets. Two holed gasped, and fell down the pyramid, breaking his neck and various other bones. Agents ran to surround the dead man and, via a small window, Moss and Andrews laughed as they saw this.

Over half an hour had passed on the five hour flight, and they were over the Valhalla Ocean. "What's the time?" he asked. Andrews answered, but this made him anxious. "Alright" Moss said, with minimal confidence, "It's time!" The two men drew their guns and stood at the cockpit door on either side. _One_ started Andrews, _two, THREE! _Moss kicked the door and pointed his gun at the pilot. "GET THE FUCK UP!" screamed Moss to the pilot, and Andrews to the co – pilot. They put their hands up and started to walk out of the cockpit, when Andrews shot them both in the back of the head. Their bodies hit the ground and Moss hit the gun out of Andrews' hand. "What the fuck?! Why did you do that?!" Moss asked, with Andrews looking at him like he was some sort of sick psycho who likes to kill. "There is a phone back there that they would call the feds with." Moss still looked at him, befuddled. "We could' a just tied them up! Now we're motherfuckin' murderers!"

Andrews looked at the dead bodies, and then looked at the cannabis. "Look," Andrews said, "we've just killed and impersonated federal agents plus hijacked a government aircraft full of weed. I don't think that two lousy pilots are going to matter. Now let's just go and fly this thing to Los Santos International, collect our "payment" and live our lives." Andrews gestured to the pilot's seat. Moss carefully sat down in the chair and looked at the controls. Andrews put the pilot's blood soaked hat on Moss' head. "You can even wear the hat." He said with a massive grin. Moss knocked the hat off and put on the headset.

"Alright, capacity loads, check. Elevation, 12,000 metres. Fli… hey," something caught the attention of Moss. "Look at this. Incoming object, impact ….. IMMINENT! Holy fuck! It's a rock….." Moss didn't even finish his sentence before the rocket blew up the front potion of the plane. It hit the water with such a force that the man on the boat could feel it, even though he was over a kilometre away. The cargo, though, was scattered across the crash site. The man then drove his boat and started to collect the packages, maneuvering around the flaming wreckages and engines. When the plane didn't show up at EIA, a search party was dispatched, but by the time they even got within 100 kilometres, the man, the boat and all the dope had gone.


End file.
